NEW LOVE
by manazmama1
Summary: What happens when the world is in danger and the only one's that can save the planet are Pan and Trunks, which includes them having to have a baby that will be earths hero? Will they put their hatred for each other and differences aside to fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new Trunks & Pan story that I have been writing for a while, hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 1: Dende's Call**

Pan- 23

Trunks- 27

What breaks my heart the most is when you love a person but they don't return the feelings to you, that's what it's like for me. My name is Pan Son, and I'm in love with my ex-best friend and now boss Trunks Briefs. For many years now I have been in love with him, not because of his fame or money, but his charm, personality, and character. He changed a lot over the years due to his dumb ego growing enormous from being President of Capsule Corp. If it wasn't for the fact that I was madly in love with him, I would have beaten the crap out of him a long time ago, and believe me I could. I've been training every day after work endlessly with Vegeta, and now I was at SSJ3 just a level down from Vegeta, my dad and grandfather but a level up from Trunks, but he didn't know. I was dragged into this area of work thanks to my best friend Bra briefs and my Uncle Goten who was V.P. of Capsule Corp, on the outside he was the goofy and stupid uncle, but who would have thought under all of that he had some good brains. I went to school for business and with the economy the way it was now days, it was almost impossible for me to find a job with good pay. Until my uncle and friend came to me with a suggestion about a job opening that opened up at Capsule Corp. Oh yah, Bra was president of Communication/Marketing and Science/ Technology departments there, so she offered me a job with her as V.P. with the Science and Technology department, at first I was a little hesitant due to the fact that I would most likely see Trunks every day, but I needed the job desperately so I accepted it. So back to present day, my friendship with Trunks went down the drain a week ago, after I beat the crap out of one of his girlfriends after Bra, me and Goten found her making out with another guy, but whatever, she got what she deserved. She told her lie to Trunks about how I mobbed her and beat her up, when she was walking over to visit him. He didn't believe what we had to tell him; instead he yelled his lungs out to me. I was pissed off at the moment, but I took his yelling and walked away from him. Bulma and Vegeta believed us at once, she forbid Trunks from firing me since I knew he wanted to, but couldn't. After that incident I rarely spoke to him or even looked at him if I didn't need to.

"Pan could you take this up to Mr. Briefs office to be signed?" Mary the V.P. of communication asked me as she batted her eye lashes. I was too soft when it came to the people who I was friends with.

"Fine, but you owe me, you know how much I hate going up there!" I growled as I ripped the file out of her hands.

"Why, you had to go up there anyways right? Didn't Ms. Briefs ask you to get that shipment form signed before noon and it's about 11:55 right now!" She said looking down to her wrist where her watch was, as my eyes grew 4 times larger. I had totally forgotten about that shipment.

"Awh man, I totally forgot about that!" I said as I grabbed the document out of my desk and took off towards his office. I immediately ran into Trunks annoying assistant sitting at her desk in front of his door filing her nails. I stood there for what seemed like forever until she rolled her eyes and looked up to me.

"Can I help you?" Brit asked me with an attitude. I always hated her, every time I came up here, she acted like she didn't know me.

"I'm here to get some documents signed from Mr. Briefs!" I said in a low growl as she rolled her eyes and pointed to the door with her nail filer. I just snorted and walked towards the door, I hesitantly stood there staring at the door.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Waiting for Hell to freeze over are we?" I heard a high pitch voice come from behind me as I slowly turned to see Trunks girlfriend, Amanda, that I had beaten up last week with her arm in a cast, and bruises on her arm and cheek. I just smiled at her and snorted.

"Well you let me know when that place you call home freezes over then!" I said as I heard Brit break out laughing behind her as I quickly opened the door and slammed it shut before Amanda could come in. I heard a small thud from the other side of the door, I probably had closed the door too quickly and hit Amanda, but I didn't care at all. Trunks looked up from his desk and sent me a scowl as he continued his conversation on his phone.

"Yes sir!" he said into the phone as I rolled my eyes and commanded my legs to move towards his desk. I put the 2 documents down on the desk and waited for him to get off the phone. That happened a lot sooner than I thought.

"What do you want?" He growled as I sighed and sat down in front of his desk.

"I need you to sign these 2 documents for the shipment at noon!" I said pointing to the papers on his desk as he looked back up to me annoyed.

"Can you just sign this crap so I can leave?" I snapped as he sat back in his chair and shook his head no.

"Why should I?" He said as I growled and grabbed the sheets of paper.

"Fine if you don't want to, then you'll just lose your 2 highest paying customers!" I said as I made my way to the door, but not before Trunks phased in front of me blocking the door. I just stood there with a hand on my hip and handed him the papers. He took the papers and signed them, passing them quickly back to me. I gave him a crooked smile as I opened the door, but before I left I looked back at him.

"Oh by the way your girlfriend is laying in the hallway! She walked into the door!" I said laughing as I watched him run to her. By then I was already stepping into the elevator and on my way down. I didn't care what kind of fit he was going to through because I could take it. I walked to Bra's office and let myself in. She was alone, but she was on the phone, so I walked over to her coffee maker and poured me a cup. I took a sip and sighed as I plopped down on her couch. When she hung up the phone, she shot me a stink eye, as I smiled sheepishly.

"Your brother?" I asked as she nodded and made her way to sit next to me.

"What happened?" She asked me with a smile.

"Nothing, I was walking into Trunks office and she was on my tail so I closed the door, she must have walked into it!" I said acting innocent as Bra broke out laughing.

"Panny, you're horrible! How much more do you need to beat up on that poor girl? She's gonna be brain dead before she turns 25!" She told me as I shrugged my shoulders because I could care less.

"Well that's what she gets for being a backstabber to some I care about! She just lucky she isn't paralyzed yet!" I said in wonder as Bra broke out laughing again. We were brought out of our trance when I heard a voice in my head.

"_Z-gang members?"_ I heard in my head as I quickly looked at Bra's shocked face.

"Did you hear that?" I asked as she nodded.

"It sounded like dende!" She said as I nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what's up." I asked as I looked over towards the window.

"_Z-gang, this is an emergency! Please assemble at the Lookout point, immediately_!" I heard Dende's voice again as I looked to Bra.

"Well I guess we should be heading there then?" I said as Bra sighed and nodded.

"I wonder what the big emergency is." I said as we opened her window and made our way up to the Lookout Point. When we got there, we were the last ones to arrive. We saw my father, Vegeta, my grandfather, goten, trunks, Uub, Tien, Yamcha, piccolo, and Krillan plus our mothers. Soon Dende and Mr. Popo joined us, we all looked at them agitated and confused.

"What's up guys?" Krillan asked

"I had a vision this morning of a new enemy that is headed towards earth, maybe you heard of them Vegeta, the Trionizites?" Dende said as I quickly looked over to see the fear plastered on Vegetas face.

"No!" he said softly as he dropped to his knees. If Vegeta was in panic then this couldn't be good.

"Yes Vegeta, they are on their way here, but the thing is that they won't be here for a few more years, 4 to be exact!" Dende said as he looked at all of us, stopping at me a little longer than others.

"Who are they?" Tien asked with a shaky voice.

"They were our enemies back on Vegeta-sei, and let me tell you about their power level. It's a combination between Freeza, Cell, Brolly, Majin Buu and Me!" He said as my mouth dropped to the ground.

"Even with our super saiyans, it's close to impossible to beat them!" Dende said as I stared at him in shock.

"So why did you call us up here then? If you knew we couldn't beat them!" I snapped as dende looked to me a smiled.

"Well that's another reason I have called you up here. In my vision there was a little boy that saved us from them!" he said as we just looked at him confused again.

"Let me finish!" He said noticing our faces.

"This little boy will be the savior of the earth in 4 years' time. From the saiyan power level I saw, his parents were very power people, but that's the problem, as I look at his parents now, they are not together, so I do not see how it's possible?" He said as we looked around at each other confused.

"Well it can't be Goku, he's mated, or Gohan, or Vegeta, so that would leave Pan, Bra, Goten and Trunks?" Krillan said as they all stared at us.

"Dende did you see the child's parents?" my grandfather asked as he nodded.

"Hey I can narrow it down, me and goten are a couple, so it isn't us!" Bra said as she ran over to Goten's side and held his hand. I just stood there in horror as I slowly looked over to Trunks shocked face.

"_No way, it couldn't be me and Trunks?"_ I said in my mind as I began to panic.

"You're talking about Pan and Trunks?" Yamcha asked as everyone stared at us. All dende could do was smile and nodded in agreement.

"But why? I hate her!" Trunks said as I turned my head slowly towards him and snorted.

"It's not like being with you was ever on my top 100 things to do before I die!" I snapped back at him as he growled.

"Hey, hey, hey you two knock it off!" Bulma screamed as we both turned towards her.

"Dende, are you sure it's them?" Videl asked Dende as he nodded.

"Ok thank you Dende, we will take care of it!" Bulma smiled at the earth guardian but he wasn't done talking yet.

"Oh and a word of warning, when it comes the time of conceiving the child, he must be made out of pure love, anything less and he will not be born with the power to save us. Remember that, he must not be made out of the lust or the feel of the moment, pure love is what will save us!" He said as Bulma nodded and let them go.

"Ok, first of all, Trunks you are going to do what you are told, or you will deal with your father, this is in the best interest for earth, and second….." Bulma scolded as my mother took over.

"Pan, you are doing this whether you like it or not! It is to save the earth!" I stared at my mother in shock as she nodded to me.

"But mom, I'm with Amanda! What am I supposed to do, just kick her to curb because of her!" He yelled as he pointed at me. I was about to say something back to that but was cut off by Vegeta.

"Boy, don't you dare raise your voice at your mother! Firstly, I would have never accepted that whore into our family, EVER! Second, you should kick her to that curb before she does, because most likely in the long run she would have done it to you the second she got her filthy hands on your money! And thirdly, you or any guy on this planet would be lucky enough to have a woman like Pan, she's more of a saiyan warrior than you ever will be!" He snapped as I stared at them in shock. I watched in shock as Trunks lowered his head in defeat as Vegeta continued to yell at him. I was pulled out my trance when I was pulled aside to find my family, mom, dad, grandpa, grandma and uncle, all staring at me.

"What?" I asked with a sheepish smile.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you need to do this to save this planet!" My father said hesitantly as he looked up to me.

"I don't wanna be within a 50 meter radius of that bastard!" I yelled as all that just happened finally caught up with me.

"You will!" My mother yelled at me as I stared at her shocked.

"Mom? How am I supposed to have a kid with someone right now, I'm only 22 and I don't even love him!" I snapped in tears as my grandfather came to my side and pulled me into a hug.

"Panny, I understand what you are saying, believe me when I said this panny, if it were up to me, I would do everything in my power to save you from this heartbreak but this is our planets only chance!" He whispered into my ear as I continued to cry into his chest.

"Fine!" I said under my breath as my grandfather squeezed me tighter. That night I spent the night awake and crying in my room. I couldn't believe that within minutes my life was turned upside down and I was demanded a child with Trunks. How was I supposed to have a kid with someone who hated my guts? I did still have feelings for him but that didn't mean anything if he didn't feel the same way about me. We spent most of the time after we returned from the lookout at Capsule Corp, my family agreed that the only way we could have a kid was if we were married, so they went on planning our wedding. Trunks yelled and screamed from his room the entire time, I just sat next to my parents in the family room with my head in my lap crying. It was finally decided that we would be married within the month and then move into a house Bulma had bought that night in the mountains. This was the end of my life, or so I thought.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of NEW LOVE! I've had this story saved on my computer for a while and only now I'm posting it, so Read and Review! Flames are welcomed!**


	2. Fiancee Trouble

Chapter 2: Fiancée Troubles

The next morning was hell, I was headed back to work and dreading it.

"I hate my job!" I said over and over to myself as I parked my car and walked into the enormous building and up to my office. When I entered Bra, just nodded at me as I grabbed my coffee and sat down.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" Bra said as I plopped down on the couch and gulped the steaming hot coffee.

"Yah within a day, I was told I'm getting married, and having a baby!" I said as I slapped my hand on my forehead.

"Hey the up side of all of this, you'll be my sister-in-law by the end of the month!" Bra said with a smile as I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry to burst your bubble girl, but there is no upside when you are forced to marry someone that doesn't love you and then have a kid with him!" I said annoyingly as Bra laughed.

"Well I better get to work; your mother will be here to drag me out of work to look for a wedding dress, oh by the way would you be my maid of honor at this doomed wedding?" I asked sarcastically as Bra smiled at me.

"Well then I'll be off, since the first job of the day is to get some files from my dear husband!" I said sarcastically again as I left the room. In actuality somewhere inside me, I was glad that I was marrying Trunks, but this was not the way I pictured it to be. I wanted him to return the feelings I had for him, but that was doomed dream from the start. I made my way up to Trunks office and walked passed Brit.

"Um excuse me?" She said as I walked passed her. I just shot her a death glare and growled.

"Don't even start with me today, Brit! I'm not in the mood!" I said as she quickly sat down and looked away. I swung the door open to find Trunks and Amanda making out on his couch. I just rolled my eyes and ignored them. I saw my red folder on his desk so I walked past the couple and grabbed my folder. By then it seemed to get extremely quiet except for the small whimpers coming from behind me. I hesitantly turned on my heels to come face to face with a pissed off Trunks. I just stared at him confused.

"This is all your damn fault!" He snapped at me as I rolled my eyes, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

"No, this isn't my fault! It's not like I planned for all this to happen!" I snapped back as he quickly looked over to Amanda crying on the couch. I just snorted and pushed past Trunks, trying my way for the door but before I could, I felt a hand on my shoulder that spun me around.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Amanda asked me as I looked at her amused and then over to Trunks who was just watching.

"You better forewarn your girl, that I'm not one to mess with!" I said as I swatted her hand off my shoulder and started for the door again. Again she stopped me, so I just stood there staring at her confused, waiting for her to do something.

"What?" I asked annoyed as she wiped her cheeks.

"How can you be so cruel to break us up?" She asked me as I stood there in disbelief putting a hand through my hair.

"Do you really wanna go there?" I yelled into her face as I watched Trunks from the corner of my eye, he was making his way to my side, but I put a hand up to stop him. He looked at me hesitantly as I just smiled. He looked at me confused so I figured I better be more specific.

"Trunks stop!" I said as he nodded and stood back.

"Firstly, I wasn't planning on breaking you guys up, ok? Some thing's came up in our families and things started to get complicated, but I wouldn't expect you to understand anything either than make-up and clothes!" I said sarcastically as I tried to mimic her ditsy attitude.

"Secondly, you don't love Trunks and I know it! Me, Bra, and Goten saw you that day at the restaurant across from the theater in town, making out with, what was his name?" I said putting a wondering finger to my chin and continuing "Oh yah brad! You know Brad from Mechanics, right Trunks?" I said turning around and asking him as he hesitantly nodded. Then I turned to Trunks knowing he was getting pissed off back there.

"Oh and by the way, we didn't lie, ok? You can yell at me all you want for betraying you or being a backstabber, but never in my life have I done anything behind your back or even lied to you! I've been there for you through the thick and thin, through girl after girl, I never once lied or did anything behind your back, I only wanted to see you happy with someone who could show you the love and support you deserve, but if doing that is a crime, than I am guilty!" I snapped in his face as he stared at me shocked. I was ready to leave by then so I looked at both of them and began to exit. She was still standing in the doorway so I gently pushed her out of the way without any trouble, but I wasn't done yet. I held the door open with one hand and stood there, without turning around I continued.

"Amanda, I will only tell you this once! I know you betrayed him, you're just lucky I don't break that pretty little neck of yours, I know how upset Trunks would get if I did that, but I won't bring myself to your level!" I growled as I shot a death glare from the corner of my eye making her whimper.

"Oh and Trunks if you don't believe me, you should check that videotape I placed on your desk yesterday, that's the security tape from the restaurant!" I said as I took my exit happily. I smiled to myself, proud of what I just did. I still needed to visit with Uncle Goten so I went across the hallway to where Goten's office was. I stood there about to knock as I heard Amanda break out crying even louder, I just smiled to myself and knocked.

"Come in!" My uncles voice said happily as I walked in and closed the door.

"Hey panny?" He said confused as I nodded.

"Good morning Uncle Goten!" I said cheerfully obviously taking him off guard. I'm pretty sure he expected me to be gloomy today, but after my little incident nothing could bring me down. Then we heard Trunks yelling at the top of his lungs. Uncle Goten shot out of his chair and was about to make his way to the door but I stood up and stopped him.

"He's fine, just let them be!" I said as he looked at me confused.

"I gave him the tape, and I'm guessing by all that, he finally watched it!" I said as goten smiled to me.

"Well he finally learned the truth then?" Goten told me as I nodded and sat down.

"Panny, I want you to know how proud I am, that you are taking on this unexpected role just to save this planet!" my uncle told me as I looked down in my lap. The memories of last night were all beginning to flow back into my head. The only people I let my emotions slide in front of were Goten, and my grandfather. They were the only 2 who seems to know what I was going through and how I feel. So I slowly broke down, as the tears began to fall from my eyes and landing on my skirt in my lap.

"Why am I being damned? Am I really that much of a horrible person?" I asked through tears as Goten came to my side and pulled me into his chest. We fell to the ground as he held me against his chest, I cried uncontrollably into his chest as he put his hand through my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Panny, it takes a very strong person both emotional and physically to throw everything in their life away to save their own planet!" Goten whispered to me as I cried even louder.

"I can't accept the fact that I have to marry a man I still love but does not feel that same way for me! It breaks my heart to just think about it!" I broke down into his chest as the tears attacked again. I know I had to be strong and accept my fate, but I couldn't accept the fact that I had to marry a man that did not feel the same way for me. I continued to cry until I felt my uncle tighten his grip her had around me, I hesitantly looked up to his face. He was looking towards the door with a serious look on his face. I looked in that direction to see Trunks with a soft look on his face, I quickly wiped my tears from my face and smiled up at my uncle.

"Um I should probably get back down to Bra, she's waiting for these forms!" I said smiling at Goten I grabbed the files from his desk and made my way slowly to the door without looking up to Trunks. I was almost out the door until he stopped me.

"Panny, I'm…." He started but I stopped him.

"Trunks don't, I understand how you feel for me, you don't have to rub it in. I need to quickly finish this delivery before your mother picks me up for my fitting!" I said as I quickly pushed past him and ran to the elevator. Thank dende someone had pushed the button for me, by the time I got there the elevator door opened letting me in.

**Trunks POV**

I watched in seriousness as I watched Pan walk out of my office, I was in shock as I watched her walk down the hall towards Goten's office. I didn't know what to say or do so I just stood there in amazement. That's when I was shaken out of my thoughts.

"Oh Trunksie, she's such a mean girl, how did you ever end up friends with her?" Amanda's shrill voice said to me as she walked over to the front of my desk wiping her tears with a tissue. I just smiled and sat down. I remembered what Pan had told me right before she left, I thought about it for a minute and reached into the drawer next to my knee and grabbed the package that had been left on my desk yesterday after noon. I ripped the top opened and dumped out the contents, which to my surprise was a videotape. Amanda saw it and immediately her composure changed to that of pure horror.

"Um Trunks how about we go out for lunch?" She said quickly as she tried to pry me out of my seat.

"Amanda, you know I can't leave yet, my lunch break isn't till 11:30." I said as I stared at the videotape in wonder as she tried to pry it out of my hands next, that's when I knew something was up.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" I asked as I watched her face look to the tape in my hands to my face.

"Um nothing!" She said fidgeting as I stood up and made my way over towards the flat screen t.v. in my office. I watched as she fidgeted more as I placed the video in the VCR and pressed play. Before it could even begin she began pleading.

"Um Trunks, before we watch it, I can explain!" She started to say as I turned my attention back to the t.v. Low and behold there she was just like my friends had told me. Making out with Brad from Mechanics, immediately my heart sunk into my stomach as I clenched my fists turning the knuckles white as I slowly turned around and glared at her.

"I can explain!" She said in a small voice as I growled.

"You really are a dirty WHORE!" I snapped at the top of my lungs, I could care less who heard me.

"I trusted you, I picked you over my friends, and over someone I held in my heart since we were kids, and you go and do this!" I screamed as I pointed to the t.v.

"Trunk-sie?" She begged as I rolled my eyes.

"Get the hell out of my office, off my property! I never want to see you again!" I yelled as I watched the tears fall down her face. She took off out the door crying hysterically as I sighed running my hands through my hair as I looked out my opened office door. I knew what I had to do, but I didn't know if they would ever forgive me, especially Pan. I sucked up my pride and walked out of my office towards the direction she went.

"Brit, Did Ms. Pan leave yet?" I asked the secretary as she batted her lashes at me and smiled. She shook her head as I ignored her flirting and continued on towards Goten's office door. I reached the door and heard Pan crying, I knew I shouldn't walk in without knocking but she was crying because of me. I slowly opened the door as I stared at Goten on the ground holding his niece against his chest as she cried.

"I can't accept the fact that I have to marry a man I still love but does not feel that same way for me! It breaks my heart to just think about it!" My heart dropped as I heard Pan say those words, I knew what I did was the worst thing anybody could do. Goten turned his slowly towards me as he stared at me seriously. That's when I watched her eyes slowly look up and meet mines. She quickly stood up, acting like nothing happened.

"Um I should probably get back down to Bra, she's waiting for these forms!" She said in a shaky voice as Goten nodded and got up to meet her. She began to walk my way with her head held low as I tried to muster up any courage I had to talk to her.

"Panny, I'm…." I started as she stopped me.

"Trunks don't, I understand how you feel for me, you don't have to rub it in. I need to quickly finish this delivery before your mother picks me up for my fitting!" She said with pure poison in her voice as I watched her walk away from me. I just stood there holding my chest as a ping of pain shot through my heart. I had ruined my relationship with the one person who cared for me more than anything, no matter how much I hurt her. I watched her walk away and into the elevator as I stood there hurt, I slowly turned to my best friend and sighed.

"I can't believe I ruined what we had for that dumb whore!" I said angrily as I closed the door and walked in. I plopped down in a chair across his desk and put my hand through my hair.

"Well don't say we didn't warn you!" He said with a smile as I snorted.

"What am I going to do?" I said as I face in my hands and leaned over into my lap.

"Well as a best friend, I can tell you that she still has feelings for you, no matter how much she hates you or how much you hurt her, she's always going to be our panny. Just give her sometime to get her thoughts in order, and then talk to her." He said as he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"She hates me!" I said softly as I looked down to the ground.

"Yah, I don't blame her! We all did at one time, but we guys get over it. What you need to worry about is your sister and pan! They were furious with you!" Goten said giggling as I sighed again.

"Yah I don't blame either of them. They were just looking out for me like when we were kids, and pan she's never lied to me once in her life. She's has always been there for me, and I ruined it! Now we're getting married, and my fiancé hates me!" I said growling softly as I slowly stood up.

"Well like I said man, give her sometime, all of this is a little overwhelming for her, she's forced to get married to someone who she thought hated her, and have a kid with you. She's having a hard time excepting all of this so quickly, so just give her sometime." He told me as I nodded.

"Well to start, I never did hate her. I was just upset at her, but now I see that she was just looking out for me!" I said as I made my way over to his door.

"Well thanks man, I'll see you later!" I said waving as I walked out of the office and towards mine.

"Brit, get Brad from Mechanics up here, Immediately!" I said in a growl as she nodded. I walked into my office rewound the tape, paused it and walked over to my desk, waiting to fire someone.

"Mr. Briefs Brad is here!" Brit's voice came on the intercom as I smiled.

"Thank you send him in!" I said in the happiest voice I could fake. I watched as he peeked around the corner of the door and smiled nervously.

"Good Morning Mr. Briefs!" He said innocently

"Good Morning Brad, have a seat!" I said gesturing towards the 2 seats in front of my desk.

"Do you know why you are here?" I asked as he nervously sat down and shook his head no.

"Ok well before I talk to you I want to show you something!" I said with a smile as I pointed towards the t.v. and pressed play. I watched him carefully as he stared in horror at the t.v. screen. When the clip was finished he turned slowly towards me and smiled.

"Um, I can explain!" he said

"I know you can, because Amanda told me the same thing!" I said angrily.

"How did you get that tape anyways?" He asked slowly as I smiled.

"Well if you must know, my fiancé stole it for me!" I said proudly as I watched him stare at me in shock.

"Your getting married, I thought you were with Amanda?" He asked nervously as I laughed.

"Well thanks to you I broke up with her, I was already going to but you gave me a better reason to!" I said leaning forward .

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that you are fired, starting today, so grab your personal belongings and leave the property!" I said as I watched him shake and run out of the room.

**Pan's POV**

The rest of the day was pretty eventless, I finished my shift and Bulma and my mother picked me and Bra up. I was off to do the one thing I hated more than anything that day, wedding dress shopping.


	3. Wedding Preparations

Chapter 3: Wedding Preparations

We went to one of Bulma's friends shops, somewhere she went shopping a little too much, but I didn't care, I just wanted to get this all over with. When we entered the expensive looking shop we were greeted rudely by a tall blonde woman.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" She asked rudely as I snorted, I hated these types of people, thinking just because she worked at some high class clothing shop that she was better than us.

"Um yes, we want to see your VIP wedding dresses?" Bulma said nicely to the woman who didn't deserve it.

"Sorry, but that is reserved for special people!" She said flipping her hair back. I was really starting to get irritated.

"Excuse me?" Bulma snapped at her getting the attention from a man that came out of the back of the store. He looked at us and ran to our side.

"Mrs. Briefs, It so nice to see you this fine afternoon!" A tall skinny man said taking her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Nice to see you too Brian!" Bulma said shooting the other woman a look that could kill.

"How may I help you today?" He asked smiling at each of us.

"Well I was asking this employee here if I could see the VIP wedding dresses that you keep in the back, and she told me it's only for special people!" Bulma said growling at the woman as she rolled her eyes. The man named Brian looked at his employee shocked.

"Do you have any idea who this is?" He shouted at the woman as she shook her head no.

"This is Mrs. Briefs, CEO of Capsule Corp!" He said as the woman's jaw dropped.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Briefs, this is my first day on the job and I just moved here from New York!" She said bowing as Bulma laughed.

"That's ok, but anyways Brian, this is Pan Son, she's marrying my son in about a month so we need a beautiful dress!" Bulma said introducing me as I shook that mans hand.

"Wow! Your son has great taste in woman still, I see? Your beautiful but I'm gonna make you GORGEOUS!" He said flashing me a million dollar smile as he dragged me into the back room mercilessly. We went past the cash register, through 3 curtains and finally stopped in a room that looked like something out of the Buckingham Palace.

"Here you go Ms. Son, and Mrs. Briefs, these dresses on this rack just came in today, they are one of kind!" He said as Bra dragged me over to the rack. I guess since I had no say in any of this I might as well pick a dress I actually want to wear. Bra soon ran off with her mother to look for a bridemaid dress.

"Hey pan, what is your favorite color?" Bulma asked me as I looked at her confused.

"Really?" I asked confused

"Hello mom, everyone knows her favorite color is Orange!" Bra said going to the rack of orange dresses. My mother and grandmother sat on one of the many couches and took in the essences of the rich and famous.

"Bulma are you really sure this is alright?" I asked as looked at the pricetags.

"Of course panny, anything you want, it's yours!" She said with a smile as I smiled back at her hesitantly. I then came across a dress that I just couldn't take my eyes off of. I took it off the rack and put it in front of me.

"I'm going to go and try this on!" I said as all the women nodded. A woman that had come in with us followed me to the dressing room; I guess she was there to help me. She motioned for me to stand on a pedestal that was in the middle of the dressing room with mirrors encircling us. I stood there in my underwear and stepped into the wedding dress. She pulled it up and began snapping on the many buttons that were going up my back. It was perfect, I totally loved it. It was a ball gown type wedding dress, strapless; on the bodice it had little intricate diamonds in many designs that just mesmerized me. It was tight fitting until my hips and then flared out. With it came a very beautiful veil and a clip on train, the woman took the train from my hands and clipped it on to the back of my dress, I smiled and placed the veil into my bun and pulled it over my head to cover my face. At first I was too afraid to look at myself in the mirror, but after a few deep breaths I opened my eyes and was taken away by the beautiful princess that stared back at me.

"Ms. Son, it looks beautiful on you!" The woman said as I nodded in agreement.

"Come on panny, we wanna see it!" My mothers voice called from the other side of the curtain.

"Ok, give me a minute!" I said as the woman helped me down from the pedestal and held my train. I walked slowly to the curtain and stopped, taking a few deep breaths I walked out.

"Oh my…!" My mother said as she put her hands over her mouth and smiled.

"Panny, you looked beautiful!" Bulma told me as I blushed. My grandmother didn't say anything because she was too busy fainting.

"Wow, if my brother didn't like you before he's gonna fall head over heels for you know!" Bra said as I blushed, that was something I wished for way too much.

"WOW! Ms. Son that is just GORGEOUS on you!" Brian said coming into the room.

"Thanks, I love it!" I said looking in the mirror. They did some minor adjustments to it, and before long we were leaving. Bra found the perfect maid of honor dress, of course she looked drop dead gorgeous in it. On the way back to the office, I was dreading seeing Trunks after what happened earlier. The rest of the day I avoided Trunks as best as I could, he saw me a few times and looked like he wanted to say something, but I took off running in the opposite direction before he could. I had avoided him for a couple weeks now and finally it was the night before our wedding and I was on my way over to capsule corp for our rehearsal dinner. I was mercilessly dragged there or more like threatened by my family. So I went but I knew right away this was going to be a long night.


	4. Rehersal Dinner, Sparring, & Hide N Seek

Chapter 4: Rehearsal Dinner, Sparring, and playing Hide n Seek

On my way to Capsule Corp, my cellphone began to ring, I had a blue tooth device that I had hooked up to my car, so all I did was press the accept button on my phone without looking at the number.

"Pan Son?" I said watching the road.

"Panny?" I heard the male voice answer as I looked down to my phone shocked.

"Trunks?" I said with a shaky voice as I pulled over to the side of the road, this was one conversation that was too dangerous for the road.

"What do you want?" I snapped

"We need to talk!" He said as I snorted.

"Well I'm driving right now, I'm headed over to Capsule Corp for our rehearsal dinner!" I said rolling my eyes and I pulled out on to the road again.

"Oh yah, well I really want to talk to you, so maybe tonight would you give me some of your time to talk?" He asked sincerely as I stared at the phone in shock.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Trunks, I'll see you later!" I said and quickly hung up the phone. Tonight my mother begged me to where the dress Bra had bought for me. It was a short navy blue sequenced cocktail dress that was too short, and was strapless. My hair was in my usual high bun with some stray hairs hanging everywhere. I did some light make up, eye liner, blush, eye shadow and lip gloss instead of lip stick. I pulled up to Capsule Corp to see the driveway packed with my family and friends cars; I was the last to show up. I parked behind my parent's car and got out. I pulled out the black pumps from the passenger seat and slipped them on, I got out of the car and adjusted my dress that had ridden up. I walked slowly to the door that led to one of the many ballrooms, I stood in the doorway and looked around, obviously this wasn't the room they were using, there was nothing set up except a few tables with a buffet line next to it. I took a deep breath and stepped in to the light.

"There you are panny!" My grandmother's voice rang throughout the room getting everyones attention. I saw Trunks turn towards me and blush, I watched as he eyed my body down like a hawk.

"Awh, panny you look beautiful!" My mother praised me as I rolled my eyes and made my way to everyone.

"Ok since the bride decided to join us, finally, we can start!" Bulma said as I sighed and leaned against Goten.

"I think I'm gonna crawl under a rock and die!" I said softly in a sarcastic voice to Goten as he laughed.

"Come on panny, have a little fun with this, you look hot by the way, and I can say that because Trunks hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you since you stepped in the room!" He whispered to me as I snuck a glance towards Trunks to see him still staring at me.

"I think I'm going to throw up!" I said fake gagging as Goten laughed again.

"Ok everyone; I just wanna go through this once for tomorrow and then we can all eat." Bulma said grabbing me and pulling me outside and in the back of the line. In front of me were Bulma and Vegeta, then my mother and father, then my grandfather and grandmother, and then finally Bra and Goten. I stood in the doorway and watched Bra and Goten make their way to the stage area. They separated and Bulma motioned for me to enter by myself, this was part of my agreement, I didn't want my father to give me away. I walked slowly to the stage area where Trunks patiently waited for me.

"Ok, that was great guys, tomorrow we will do the same!" Bulma said

"Um Pan honey, are you sure you don't want your father to walk you?" My mother asked me as I looked over to my father.

"If he wants to walk me? But mom what are you going to do?" I asked as my father nodded and my mother smiled.

"Don't worry; I'll walk in by myself so your father can walk with you!" She said as I nodded.

"Ok well we will do everything the exact same except that Videl will walk by herself and Gohan will walk with Pan!" Bulma said as I walked away from the group.

"Panny, where are you going?" Bulma asked as I kept on walking.

"I need some fresh air!" I yelled back at her as I exited out the back door and towards the GR. When I reached the GR, I typed in the security code and slipped in. I was about to walk into the changing room and change into one of the spandex suits that were hanging until the door to the GR opened up. I hesitantly turned towards the door, thinking it was Trunks but thank dende it was only Vegeta.

"Hey brat, getting ready for a late night sparring?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me.

"Yah, why you interested?" I asked as he smirked. I went into the dressing room and quickly changed into my spandex suit. I was about to walk out when I heard a voice that did not belong, I peeked around the corner to see Trunks talking to Vegeta. Thank dende Trunks back was facing me.

"Dad did you see Pan, I really need to speak to her?" Trunk asked Vegeta as I shook my head at Vegeta. He rolled his eyes and looked back over to Trunks.

"Why does it matter boy, it's not like you care for her!" Vegeta said taking me off guard.

"Dad, did you see her or not!" Trunks yelled as Vegeta growled back at him.

"Nope!" Vegeta said as Trunks took off out of the GR. I stepped into view and let go of the breath that I was holding.

"Lock that!" I said as he nodded and locked the door from the inside.

"What the hell was that all about? Why are you running from him?" He asked as I stretched.

"I just don't wanna talk to him, I don't care what he has to say about all this crap, we are doing it to save our planet and that's all, I just wanna get over all this bull and get on with life!" I said as I began throwing some combination punches into the air.

"Wanna know what I think?" He asked as I turned to him curious.

"Go ahead, surprise me!" I said mockingly as he gave me an evil smirk.

"I say the boy had fallen for you, I can tell by the way he talked to me, he's never spoken out of turn before!" He said as my jaw dropped.

"Oh please, no he doesn't! He's just looking for me so he can snap at me again for ruining his relationship with that whore"! I snapped as I fell to the ground and did some pushups.

"Brat, you know sometimes you can be very ignorant!" He growled as I looked up to him confused.

"What?" I asked annoyed

"You can't even tell when the boy likes you, but for me it's all too obvious!" He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh and tell me dear prince, what is so obvious about it?" I asked as I continued my pushups.

"Well for one, his Ki was agitated not angry, and two his scent was different, almost worried, or scared!" He said as I stopped in mid-pushups and stared up at him confused.

"Well I don't care what he has to say, I already know what he wants, he wants to apologize for not believing me about that dumb twat, she thought she was smart, trying to cry her way for Trunks to believe her. But you know what I did, I went down to the restaurant and stole their security tape from that day and sent it to Trunks office!" I said smugly as Vegeta sent me a sincere smile.

"You're gonna grow up to be one evil little bastard!" He told me as I laughed.

"Yah, I know, I learn from the best!" I said as I looked up at Vegeta. We sparred for hours until we heard someone pounding on the door. I quickly limped back to the dressing room and ducked in, I signaled for Vegeta to open the door. I hid even more when I saw Trunks burst into the GR and looked around.

"What the hell is the meaning of you breaking in on my training?" Vegeta yelled as Trunks continued to look around.

"I know she's here dad, Goten told me he saw her come in here when she left the party!" Trunks yelled back at his father.

"Well if you must know she was here, but she left, happy?" Vegeta snapped as trunks looked at his father in disbelief.

"Dad why did you lie to me?" Trunks yelled as he ran out of the GR. Vegeta just smiled and shut the door again.

"Thanks Veggie!" I said as I continued to change back into my dress.

"I hate to say this, but why don't you just talk to him?" Vegeta asked as I walked back out in my party dress.

"Are you kidding?" I asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just some advice, but you should get that leg and those cuts checked out by the woman!" He said mockingly

"Hey, hey, hey you just make sure you fix that arm and those cuts!" I shot back at him as he smirked evilly at me.

"Thanks Veggie for everything, and the spar!" I said as I limped over to the door.

"Anytime brat, and remember what I said, see you at the wedding tomorrow!" he said as I nodded and continued to limp out. I held my black pumps in my hands since it was painful just to walk barefoot. I planned to sneak down to the medical wing unnoticed and get a sensu bean then head home, but of course none of my plans ever work.

"Pan, are you alright?" I heard a voice come up from behind me as I slowly walked down the stairs to the medical wing. I stopped dead in my tracks and hesitantly turned around.

"Oh Uncle Goten, it's just you!" I said as I held my chest from the sudden heart attack I had received.

"Panny are you ok?" He asked as he came to my side to help me down the stairs.

"Yah, I'm fine just needed a sensu bean!" I said with a smile as he stared at me in wonder.

"Sparring with Vegeta again?" He asked as I nodded. When we reached the bottom of the steps he scooped me up into his arms and carried me the rest of the way. He sat me gently on one of the medical tables and went to Bulma's cabinet; he pulled out a bean and handed it to me. I took it and swallowed, slowly feeling my energy come back to me. I hopped off the table and slipped my pumps back on.

"Thanks!" I said as I fixed my dress.

"Hey Trunks was looking for you!" He told me as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care; he probably wanted to yell at me for today." I said making my way to the door.

"I really hate to say this, panny, but maybe you should let him talk, it might be important." He said hesitantly as I stopped.

"We're getting married tomorrow, and then he can talk to me all he wants!" I snapped as I took off up the stairs and into the sky. I was so irritated of everyone trying to get me to talk to Trunks, I wanted nothing more than to walk up to him and kick him where it counted. How much more did he was to torment me, I was already forced to marry him and sometime soon I had to give him a child, what more could he take away from me?


	5. The Damned Wedding

Chapter 5: The Damned Wedding

That night I didn't get much sleep, I don't know if it was because I was so angry that I was marrying a guy that didn't love me or because I was so happy that I was marrying a guy I loved. Well either way I was for sure going to wake up with bags under my eyes. I finally fell asleep for what seemed like 10 minutes when I was woken up by yelling and my bed shaking. I opened my eyes confused to see my mother and grandmother screaming at me to wake up. I slowly sat up in bed and stretched as I looked over to the clock, it was already 10am and the wedding was at 12pm.

"We're gonna be so late!" I said as I shot out of bed and towards the bathroom. I combed my hair, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I was in the car and on the way to the dress shop where we were supposed to meet Bra and Bulma to get dress, do makeup and hair. We quickly got out of the car and raced into the store where Bra and Bulma were standing with their hands on their hips.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know, we're late!" I said making my way passed them and to the hair stylist and makeup artists. I spent 1 ½ hours in that chair. Finally when I stood up and turned to the mirror I loved what I saw. My hair was up in a high bun with many stray curls falling down the side of my face and my back, obviously they added some extensions. My makeup was really simple like I asked for, mascara, eye liner, no blush, and silver eye shadow that matched my dress. When I was done with makeup and hair my mother and Bulma dragged me over to the dressing room where my dress was waiting for me. I stripped down to my underwear and let them slip the dress on me and helped with the buttons. My mother placed the veil and my train on, during the whole process I kept my eyes closed, I didn't want to see myself until I was ready from head to toe. I slowly opened my eyes and stared in shock at my image in the mirror. I had to admit I was beautiful.

"The car is here!" Bulma yelled from the makeup room. Bra grabbed my clothes that I came in with, and helped me out to the car, we decided that Bra and I would ride together alone, and my mother, Bulma and grandma would ride in a separate car. Thank dende it was a long ride to the church we were getting married at.

"Panny, you look beautiful!" Bra said to me as she grabbed my hand. I was so nervous that my hands were sweating and shaking.

"Thanks, and you're gorgeous as always!" I told her as she smiled back at me.

"Hey panny, can I tell you something?" She asked me as I hesitantly looked back at her.

"Sure!" I said nervously as I looked back out the window.

"Last Night, I stayed up late, so I decided to go down to the kitchen to get something to eat, but when I reached the bottom of the stairs my brother was already in the kitchen sitting at the table drinking his coffee. At first I didn't want to deal with him but I went in anyways. We had a very long talk last night about you?" She told me as I looked to her confused.

"What, did he tell you to yell at me for marrying him today, or for breaking him and Amanda up, or for ruining his life? Which one is it?" I asked annoyed as Bra just looked at me shocked and then laughed.

"Neither, he apologized about yelling at us when we told him about Amanda, then he went on talking about how much he had ruined your friendship with him over a girl that never loved him, then he told me to tell you when I saw you today, that he was sorry, and that he hopes that you can forgive him one of these days, oh and that he apologizes that marrying him has ruined your life!" She told me as I let a tear escape, thank goodness for water-proof mascara and eyeliner. I couldn't believe that after everything that has happened he finally apologized. I let another tear escape as Bra handed me a tissue as she caught the stray tears that were threatening to destroy my makeup. Bra smiled at me and then pulled me into a hug as I cried slightly into her shoulder.

"Come on pan, don't cry now, you'll ruin you makeup!" She told me laughing as I pulled away from her.

"We're pulling up on the church ladies!" The driver said to us and I quickly fixed my makeup. I looked out the window to see tons of people across the street from the church, Trunks fan's crying and tons of paparazzi.

"You're the biggest story today!" Bra said as I rolled my eyes. We stopped in front of the church and now my heart was starting to pound out of my chest. Bra got out of the car and walked to my door, she opened it and smiled down at me.

"You ready?" She asked as she held out her hand for me.

"Ready or not, don't have a choice!" I said as Bra smiled and helped me out of the car. The second I came into the view the camera's from across the street started to go crazy. I walked up the church stairs and into the waiting area for me with Bra holding my train. We quickly got into the room and shut the door before anyone could see us. I sat on the couch in the corner of the room that was next to the window over-looking all the guests that were arriving.

"Panny, do you still like my brother?" Bra asked me from her chair at the door as I continued to stare out the window.

"I've always have!" I said in a shaky voice as I caught a stray tear that escaped.

"Well then maybe you should give all of this a chance?" Bra asked me as I looked down into my lap.

"I can't be happy marrying a guy that doesn't love me back!" I snapped as we heard a small tap on the door. Bra stood up and opened the door slightly to make sure it wasn't Trunks. She smiled and let the person in.

"Panny?" My father said as he made eye contact with me. I smiled and stood up from my seat.

"You look beautiful!" He said as I blushed. He came to my side and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you honey, it takes a lot a courage and pride to do what you are doing to save us!" he said as he kissed my fore head.

"Thanks daddy!" I said as I smiled.

"Panny, they wanna start!" Bra said coming back into the room as I nodded towards her. By the time we got out of the room Bra and Goten just started their way down the aisle. My father held an arm out as we stood at the now closed door. I grabbed onto his arm and held on for dear life.

"You ready honey?" He asked me as I smiled up to him. He placed the veil over my face and the doors opened motioning us to enter. When I entered the chapel, my breath was taken away. It was covered with dozens and dozens of flowers, every kind of flower you could think of. And of course the aisle we had to walk down seemed like it was a mile long but thank goodness I had my father. As soon as we entered the chapel everyone stood up and smiled at me. I made eye contact with Trunks who was waiting for me at the altar; he smiled at me as I looked away to the ground. We finally made it to the altar, where I looked over to my mother and grandmother who were crying hysterically as I rolled my eyes.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked as my father grabbed my hand and stepped forward

"I do, her father!" he said sadly as he placed my hand in Trunks as walked away. We stood there facing each other with my hand in his as I tried to steady my breathing. Trunks kept trying to look at me, but I wouldn't give him the light of day, I just ignored him even when he started to squeeze my hand.

The priest turned to Trunks and began. "Trunks Briefs, do you take this woman to be thy wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day on so long as you both shall live?" I looked up from our hands hesitantly as Trunks smiled at me and looked over to the priest.

"I do!" He said happily as I stared at him confused. Then the priest turned to me.

"Pan Son, do you take this man to be thy wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day on so long as you both shall live?" I turned to my parents who were sitting in front of us, my mother smiled and nodded towards me as I looked back to the priest.

"I do!" I said with the best smile I could fake. Then the priest continued.

"Traditionally, the passage to the status of husband and wife is marked by the exchange of rings. These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end. Love freely given has no giver and no receiver – for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today." He said as he looked up from his book and smiled at us. Bra passed me Trunks ring and Uncle Goten passed Trunks my ring.

"Trunks place this ring on Pan's finger and repeat after me: This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my wife from this day forward." He said as Trunks turned to me and repeated it as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Pan place the ring on Trunks finger and repeat after me: This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my husband from this day forward." The priest said as I repeated it with a sigh and slipped the ring on his finger.

"Trunks and Pan, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by giving and receiving rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The priest said as I caught my breath at what he just said, I hesitantly looked up to Trunks to see him smiling, he pulled at my hands, I stumbled towards him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled his lips to mine. I was in heaven in that split second as he kissed me with so much passion that it was making me dizzy. When we pulled apart, I was blushing ferociously as Trunks was just smiling down at me.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Trunks Briefs!" The priest said as the audience broke out into an applause. Trunks never let go of my hand we turned to present ourselves to the crowd, before I could register what was happening Trunks was dragging me down the aisle and out to the limo that was waiting for us on the curb. The reporters and paparazzi across the street were screaming for us and taking millions of pictures. The driver held the door of the car open for me as I quickly jumped in with Trunks on my tail. The driver quickly took off towards Capsule Corp, I ripped the veil out of hair and let my bun down as it fell to my back in curls. Deep down in my stomach I had the most butterflies I had ever felt in my life, but in the back of my head, I wanted nothing more than to open the door of the moving car and run away.


	6. Author's Note

Aloha Fans and Reviewers,

I want to apologize for the long delay of both NEW LOVE and CHALLENGING LOVE. I've been extremely busy since Christmas and just this weekend my 2 year old daughter was admitted to the ER. She was put in on New Years Eve for poisoning. She swallowed a nice amount of Etching Cream. If you don't know what that is, it's something used as a craft. You know how some glass designs have a foggy effect to it, well the cream my daughter swallowed is used on that. So as of now, I'm back to being a mother for the time being. I feel like the reason it had happened to her was that I was neglecting my motherly role for my addiction, Fanfiction. Do not worry this is not a memo telling you that my stories will be discontinued. I promise they will be continued, I already have them typed out on my computer, it's just I need to upload them to Fanfiction. I promise to upload them as soon as possible. Please be patient with me.

Mahalo and thank you so much for all of your support,

Manaz_mama1 (Tasha Barrows)


End file.
